The present invention relates, in general, to a shift device of a change-speed gearbox of motor vehicles.
A change-speed gearbox has an input shaft and coaxial thereto an output shaft, as well as a countershaft in parallel disposition thereto. Shift rockers are used in the change-speed gearbox to axially displace shift sleeves that interact with gear wheel clutches for optionally coupling either the input shaft with the output shaft or the countershaft, whereby a locking device locks non-activated shift rockers via respectively connected locking rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,916, issued on Sep. 8, 1998, describes a shift device in which the locking device is operatively connected to the shift rocker by a locking rod in the form of a lever made from flat steel strip or flat iron. The locking lever is swingably mounted to a bracket of the shift rocker, whereby the bracket is a separate component which is formed integrally with the shift rocker and directed radially outwards. The securement of the locking lever to the bracket is implemented by a screws or rivets at a clearance to permit a swingable disposition of the locking lever. The need for many components to realize operation and function of the locking lever is a drawback of this conventional shift device for many reasons. The bracket is formed integrally with the shift rocker through a material-linking process such as welding which results in undesired local heat introduction that adversely affects the configuration and strength of the shift rocker. Moreover, the hinged attachment of the locking lever to the bracket by means of screws, rivets or bolts, requires an effective permanent securement.